


Two Idiots and an Angel

by fangirlingtodeath513



Series: Season 15 Codas [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Arguing, Episode: s15e10 Coda, Episode: s15e10 The Heroes' Journey, Stupid decisions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22424734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlingtodeath513/pseuds/fangirlingtodeath513
Summary: Cas is not okay with this Alaska plan.
Series: Season 15 Codas [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1513793
Kudos: 23





	Two Idiots and an Angel

“You’re going  _ where _ ?!” 

Dean winces at the harshness of Cas’s voice, taking a sip of his beer while staunchly avoiding eye contact with the angel. “Alaska. Garth said there’s a place where you can get your luck back. We have to give it a shot, we can’t go after Chuck with all this bad shit happening to us.”

Cas shakes his head and starts to walk away, then pauses in the doorway that leads to their rooms. “This is a stupid idea. You two should know better than this. You don’t know what the consequences are.”

“Does it really matter? Either we die there, we accidentally kill ourselves with this bad luck, or we get it fixed and everything is fine. There doesn’t really seem to be another option here, Cas.”

Castiel glares at Dean for a moment before fixing his gaze on Sam. “And you? You agree with this idiotic idea?”

Sam shrugs. “He’s right, we really don’t have a choice. You should’ve seen us, man, it was a joke. We couldn’t even take down a single guy, let alone the entire room of monsters that wanted us dead. Hell, Dean got 17 cavities overnight! That’s not just bad luck, Cas. Chuck’s fucking with us.” 

Castiel opens his mouth to argue back, but seems to think better of it. He sighs, shoulders slumping. “Let me come with you.”

Dean shakes his head. “No, Cas, you gotta go track that guy down. He may have the only way to kill Chuck and we need that more than anything. Sam and I will be fine.”

With a nod, Cas turns on his heel and heads down the hallway. Dean frowns. He wants desperately to follow him, but he knows they need to get going if they’re going all the way to Alaska, so he doesn’t. Instead, he and Sam pack their things, he shovels a few replacement parts into the back of the Impala, and they head out on their way.

**Author's Note:**

> Find **me** on [Tumblr](https://fangirlingtodeath513.tumblr.com/) and [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/fangirlingtodeath513)  
>   
>  **Please don’t post my works anywhere without my permission.**


End file.
